A Blast To The Past
by Mariachica
Summary: What would happen if Maria went back in time and prevented Liz from getting shot ... how would events now be different from then?


Title: A Blast To The Past  
Author: Scarlet  
Email: Buffygurlusa@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Michael and Maria with the others roaming around.  
Feedback: I would greatly appreciate any feedback. Good  
or bad.  
Spoilers: Nope  
Summary: Maria finds a mysterious orb and does something  
that erases time, can she find her way home?  
Disclaimer: In my own cynical world, everything belongs to   
me, but unfortunately in this world, Roswell and it's   
characters belong to The WB. So don't sue, all you'll get is  
a dirty old bear and a lot of hassle for my "missing" homework.  
  
"Liz … I'll be in the break room considering that I am now … on my break." Maria said as she headed out of the serving area and into the back.  
  
Friday nights were always busy, but tonight was no exception. A lot was happening between her and Michael, the alien's problems, school, her and Michael, work, her and Michael, and yes, a lot of her and Michael. She was just so tired when she noticed a tiny crystal ball on top of the table by the stairs. She walked over to it and appeared inside of it.  
  
There wasn't much to look at, but the ball appeared to be hollow inside. It was crystal clear, just like looking at your reflection in the mirror or in a lake. And she picked it up. It was small to say the least, it barely fit in her hand. Something was weird about this ball, but Maria couldn't quite put her finger on it. She wouldn't be surprised if this turned out into another one of those weird alien things.  
  
"Maria … you ok?" Liz asked as she walked in.  
  
"Yeah … what's this." Maria asked distantly.  
  
"It's a crystal ball my dad picked up at a convention … he says that the myth of the ball grants one wish per person. Never believed that hype though." Liz replied.  
  
"No … of course not … I will be out in a sec Liz." Maria responded as she turned around still holding the ball.  
  
"No problem." Liz responded.  
  
Liz then walked back into the Crashdown leaving Maria to her thoughts. Maria usually talked more, a lot more. But something was on her mind. Questions kept coming to her. And she found her self-wondering 'what would it be like if Liz were never shot?'  
  
As if almost instantaneously, Maria felt the ground begin to shake. Then it seemed as if the world around her was swirling and the colors began to mix into each other. Maria began to feel dizzy and tumbled back wards towards the couch. But as she reached her hand down, she noticed nothing was there. Just then, the swirling started to decrease and she found herself in the Crashdown, but with much shorter hair and standing next to Liz.  
  
"He is so not staring at me!" Liz said almost excitedly.  
  
"Huh … what did you say?" Maria asked confused looking around. Some how, this seemed familiar, almost like De Ja Vu.   
  
"You were just saying that Max is staring at me … you feeling ok Maria." Liz asked worried.  
  
Max staring at Liz. Maria reached up through her hair and rushed her fingers through it. But her hear was so short is was barely there. 'What the heck?' Then it suddenly came to Maria, the crystal must have sent her back to the time Liz was shot. Before everyone found out about the aliens, and at this very moment, two guys started getting rowdy and started arguing.  
  
Max looked up from his meal and got a distant yet sharp feeling in his stomach, and instinctively looked in Liz's direction.  
  
"Liz … duck." Maria yelled helplessly from across the room suddenly.  
  
"What?" Liz asked confused.  
  
"Just do it." Maria pleaded with her.  
  
And Liz obeyed laying to the ground. Just as that happened, a shot was heard through the Crashdown and the two men's fighting came to a halt. It was only seconds before they were out the door. Liz quickly got up and looked in the direction of where the bullet hit the wall. And in her stomach she could feel an almost instant pain. But she looked and nothing was there.  
  
"You ok Liz?" Maria asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah … you?" Liz asked.  
  
"Fine … I guess." Maria said as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile Max looked at Liz again and almost felt confused. Something kept telling him that Liz would be shot. Yet there she was standing and cleaning up a table just as Sheriff Valentie walked in to investigate the alleged shooting.  
  
"What's pondering in that head of yours Maxwell?" Michael asked from his side of the table.  
  
"Nothing … for now anyway." Max responded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The very next day Maria walked into the Crashdown with circles around her eyes. What was she going to do about this situation? Did they others remember? Obviously not. This was so weird. She was so used to telling the others everything; she was so used to being with Michael. How was she going to deal with this situation? The Crashdown party went calmly. But it was weird, it was like she was re living her life, but differently. Did she really want this?  
  
"Hello … earth to Maria?" Alex asked waving a hand in front of her.  
  
"Alex … earth … what?" Maria asked concerned and confused.  
  
"Earth nothing … you just spaced out!" He replied looking at her strangely.  
  
"Oh um … yeah right!" Maria responded. She forgot they didn't know about the other aliens. On the other hand, the aliens didn't even know about their other destinies, the other aliens, or her. She felt like she just lost some good friends. On the other hand, it was good to see Michael's old spikes, even though she couldn't run her fingers through them.  
  
"So what's up … you seem…" Alex started to say.  
  
"Out there … yeah I know … must be freaked from the shooting. I will be fine!" Maria responded.  
  
"Hey Maria … you need to take table 7's order." Liz yelled at her from across the room.  
  
"Got it covered … see you later Alex." Maria said as she grabbed her menus and headed towards table 7.  
  
Big mistake. It turned out that in table 7 were sitting, Max, Isabelle, and Michael. How was she going to deal with this? With Isabelle's snide remarks, with Max giving sad puppy eyes to Liz, or with Michael looking at her like she was a … human. When she looked back on it … they had all changed a lot.  
  
"Hi … we'll have the…" Max started to say.  
  
But Maria, without thinking responded with, "3 Will Smith Burgers … 3 Saturn rings … 3 Cherry Cokes, and add the tobasco sause."   
  
"How did you know that?" Michael asked defensively.  
  
Maria just realized she had never served them before. She had a lot in the past. So she knew what they ordered. But now everyone was staring at her. Max looked concerned, she could swear Isabelle was scanning her, and Michael looked like he was ready to attack her.  
  
"Um … Liz told me … it's pretty easy to remember Tobascoholics … what's up with that any way?" Maria asked trying to be as casual as possible.  
  
"None of your business!" Michael shot back at her.  
  
"Sorry Space boy … don't have a cow." Maria said not thinking again. All of the sudden she realized what she just said. And looked up. They each were staring at her and now she realized why she was so freaked out before. So she kept thinking to herself 'stay calm Maria' and 'just think of something to cover up'. So she said, "What … I call all of my favorite customers that … Chubaca … got a problem with it." Maria replied sarcastically and turned around. 'Nice Maria.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Just handle the rest of the day Maria … and don't talk … not a single word." Maria said to herself as she walked to give Jose the order. And that is what she did. But every time she looked their direction, Michael was staring at her. And not like he usually did, but like he suspected she knew his secret. Well she did, but not like the way he was thinking.   
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few weeks had passed by and Maria hardly saw the aliens. Ok, so she saw a certain spiky haired alien, but spent most of her time avoiding him. Not that he would notice anyway. She started to loose track of the time and events that were happening. Even when Liz's grandmother died, Maria couldn't get anyone to cover for her, and wasn't able to be with Liz. It was just so weird cause Alex still gave Isabelle those "looks" and Max still longed for Liz, but her and Michael, it was as if they hardly knew each other.  
  
"Ok kids … I want to ask everyone … where do you think you will be in 10 years?" Ms. Topolsky asked.  
  
That was perhaps one of the weirdest perspectives of this whole situation. Topolsky was here, and she was supposed to be dead. But of course she was just investigating Roswell, not anyone in particular. Still, it was even weirder consider everyone but Michael had this class together. Tess hadn't showed up to later, and it wasn't like Michael ever showed up to class anyway.  
  
"Is this where you want to be … or where you think you will be?" Alex asked.  
  
"Does it really matter … I just know I will be a super model!" Isabelle said in an icy tone.  
  
"I will probably be working on the space shuttle." Liz jumped in.  
  
"This is easy … Star Quarterback for the Dallas Cowboys." Kyle jumped in. Maria also found it weird with Kyle not in to his Buddhist ways right now. He seemed like a jerk to her right now, and she almost forgot that he and Liz were still dating. Ironically, they broke up not to long ago, funny how things turned out!  
  
"I will probably be finding the cure for Aids, or something like that." Max said looking in Liz's direction.  
  
"Well … I want to be the next Bill Gates, but that ain't gonna happen." Alex replied.  
  
"We could all be dead!" Maria said in a monotone. Everyone just stared at her.  
  
"Ok … interesting ideas everyone … even you Maria." Topolsky said.  
  
"Well I try." Maria said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok … now we are going to pair all of you off to learn about each other. You will have a series of 24 questions, and tomorrow you will give a short presentation about your person." Topolsky said looking at her list and continued, "… M Evens, Valentie … Whitman, Johnson … I Evens, Parker … Guiren, DeLuca." Topolsky started to say.  
  
"What?" Maria asked part horrified part surprised that they got pared with the exact same people.  
  
"Is there a problem Ms. DeLuca?" Topolsky.  
  
"Let me think … first off, he's not here … I have no way to find him … he wouldn't do this last I mean, he wouldn't do this in the first place … and oh what the hell." Maria said realizing she couldn't win this battle.  
  
"Good … now…" Topolsky said as she continued down the list.  
  
"Not like I don't know most of the answers anyway." Maria replied under her breath.  
  
"What was that Ms. DeLuca?" Topolsky asked.  
  
"Nothing." Maria replied. But she wasn't quite sure if Isabelle hadn't heard her. Cause now Isabelle was staring at her like she was a ghost.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well this should be fun!" Maria said to herself as she saw Michael in the parking lot. Last time she did this with Michael, she failed the project cause he only gave her half the answers. And that was when he knew she knew. There was no way he would trust her now.  
  
"Uh Michael … hi … yeah um … in History today … we um…" Maria started to say.  
  
"Spill … I kind of have to go." Michael said looking all rowdy.  
  
"You have to answer 24 questions for this class and you also have to ask me the same 24 and just do this so I can pass this time … I mean so I can pass." Maria replied babbling.  
  
"Look I am busy so just get out of my face!" He finished for her.  
  
"Just a few simple…" She started to say again.  
  
"No … but if you want to make yourself useful?" He demanded more than asked and grabbed her keys.  
  
"No … not again … you are not taking me along in this ride again." Maria responded not thinking about what she was saying.  
  
"What are you talking about … I never took you any ware." He looked at her confused.  
  
"Never mind … you know what … why don't you just answer the damn questions?" Maria asked impatiently.  
  
"No … I want to know what you meant by that. And besides you don't know anything about me and I don't intend you to." Michael said starting to get angry.  
  
"Yeah whatever … let's see favorite Ice Cream … Pistachio … favorite show Win Ben Steins Money … favorite book, Ulysses … you've been In love … I mean no … you haven't … and you think there has got to be a better place out there than Roswell … and … I" Maria said.  
  
"How did you know all of that?" Michael asked almost scared.  
  
"I … good guess?" Maria asked trying to shrug it off.  
  
"How did you know?" Michael asked grabbing her shoulders and pushing her against her car. For the first time she was scared of him. Then she realized that he must have been scared also. He must have thought she was out to get him or something, but then something changed at the way he was looking at her.  
  
How did she know all of these things about him? It was like one day in his life, she started to pay more attention to him. Did she know, she couldn't, there was just no possible way. Or was there? Then all of the sudden, it was like De Je Vue, like he had been here before. And for some reason he just wanted to touch her, like he remembered what it was like to do it, to kiss her. That's when he pulled away quickly.  
  
"Sorry!" Michael mumbled a little.  
  
"Yeah … um … I was just guessing you know." Maria said trying not to look at him. But it was to hard, and when she looked up, he was looking back.  
  
"Yeah … most of it was wrong … it's just …" Michael started to say.  
  
"Good guesses?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah." Michael replied. And with that, he had to get out of there. So he turned around and walked away. Leaving Maria feeling confused and asking herself why this was happening.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been a week since that happened. Chances are the aliens met River Dog and found the cave. It was just weird now talking about it with them. Then all of the sudden Liz came running into the Crashdown.  
  
"Maria … Max … he … he was in an accident." Liz said frantically.  
  
"What … how … a horse?" Maria knew.  
  
"How did you know." Liz asked.  
  
"I … don't ask." Maria replied and then said, "What were you doing with him?"  
  
"I … I needed a ride here, and then a horse got in the way. He said to get …" Liz started to say.  
  
"Alex … don't ask." Maria said trying to discard Liz's weird looks, and grabbed her and went to save Max from being discovered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They got to the hospital with Alex confused. Maria was going to have one hell of a time trying to explain to Alex that she needed his blood, but she had to do it, or Max would die.  
  
"Alex … I am going to ask you a favor … now I have done a lot for you in the past … beat off Bully's for you … helped with your band … so I don't want any questions … or any discussions for what I am about to ask you … do you understand me?" Maria commanded. Luckily, Liz left the room.  
  
"Ooook … I am not gonna die am I?" Alex asked confused.  
  
"No of course not!" Maria laughed a little. But then got serious when she said, "I need your blood."  
  
"What … you're kidding me right?" Alex asked.  
  
"No Alex … and remember … you agreed to no discussions." Maria said a little worried.   
  
"But I!" Alex tried to say.  
  
"Alex!" She said as she dragged him into one of the rooms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took him a lot of convincing to let her do this to him. But she kept on saying that it would be worth it. She could tell she was loosing a lot of points not explaining to him, but that was a chance she would have to take.  
  
Just when the doctors were coming in to take the blood … Maria switched the blood samples and disposed of Max's. She was sure know one saw her do this. When she came back, they were reading the results.  
  
Isabelle looked very nervous when the doctor came in, sure he knew Max's secret. Michael however, looked remarkably calm.  
  
"The good news is … Max will be ok … the bad news is … he needs to stay in bed at home a while … but other than that, I don't see why we can't release him tonight." The doctor said happily.  
  
She heard Isabelle breathe a long sigh of relief, but still, Michael remained completely emotionless.   
  
"Your welcome Michel." She whispered to herself as she walked away.  
  
"Thank You Maria." Michael said to himself, although he never heard her. He saw her switch the samples. And knew that for whatever reason, she saved Max, and now he was going to figure out why.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a freak Heat Wave in December. And Maria had lost total track of time. She hadn't even seen Michael since the day she helped Max. It was so hot in the Crashdown as she was cleaning up. She changed into a pink tank top and cut off shorts before she started. There was a small fan near by and Santana's Put Your Lights On was playing, and then all of the sudden it hit her.  
  
She looked towards the window and saw Michael. But couldn't help thinking what he as doing here. He didn't know she knew. And they hadn't really spent time together. So why was he here. This was something she couldn't let happen. She quickly walked to the door, and looked at him, ready to open the door for him. But suddenly locked it. And turned the sign on the door around to say closed.  
  
It was one of the hardest things she had ever done. She wanted for him to come in and kiss her so much. But that was too risky. What if he saw flashes of her wish, or supposed wish and figured it out.  
  
She looked back at the door and some how when she looked at him … she figured out he knew she knew.  
  
"Liz … Liz get your butt down here now!" Maria shouted at the top of her lungs. It wasn't that she was scared, it was the fact that Michael could find out.  
  
But it didn't make a difference, Liz was in the shower, and Michael used his powers to unlock the door.  
  
"You … how?" Maria pretended to be confused and dumb founded.  
  
"You know what I am … what Max is … what Isabelle is … so drop the act." Michael said coming closer to her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked as she backed away from him. But she was finding it harder and harder to do so each time.  
  
"Maria stop … I know you know about me." He said coming up to her so their faces were just two inches apart.  
  
"I don't know anything about you … what you are … I mean … talking about." Maria said almost lost in Michael's eyes.  
  
And then she totally lost it as he kissed her. It was just like during the Heat Wave last time. It was the most passionate thing she had ever felt in her life. His hands on her and she couldn't help but kiss him back. It had been to long, and she missed this, but if she didn't stop this now, he would find out everything. And she just couldn't let that happen.  
  
"I can't do this." Maria said as she pushed him off her.  
  
"But I?" Michael asked more to himself and totally confused at what he was feeling. It was as if he had felt this way before.  
  
"We're closed." Maria said softly now.  
  
"What." Michael asked barely able to speak.  
  
"Closed." She said as she pointed towards the sign panting.  
  
"Right." Michael said as he walked towards the door and left.  
  
"Wow." Maria said to herself after he left.  
  
That was the most amazing thing of her life. And she wanted to be with him again. But how could she ? Even if she wanted to, there was no way in telling if he would even remember. Or if he would think she was a moron. There was also no way that she knew of that would get her back to her old time, which is what she so desperately wanted now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Michael spent 1 week thinking about what happened. He was 100% sure now that she knew, which meant he had to tell Isabelle and Max. But he decided it would be best if he left out the fact that he made out with Maria in the Crashdown.   
  
"You guys … I am pretty sure that Maria knows about us." Michael said as he, Isabelle, and Max were driving home from school in the jeep.  
  
"What are you talking about Michael." Isabelle asked annoyed.  
  
"She switched Max's blood with Alex's … I saw her." Michael said finally grabbing their attention.  
  
But none of them said anything so he continued, "She has to know or she wouldn't have helped us like that." Michael said.  
  
"So you think we can trust her?" Max asked.  
  
"I don't know … it's just … never mind." Michael said confused.  
  
"It sounds like you like her." Max said smiling a little.  
  
"You're kidding me right? She is obnoxious. Loud, and she talks about … what's there to like?" Michael asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"You do don't you … you like a human." Isabelle asked laughing a little.  
  
"I do not … now back to the subject. I think we should confront her." Michael said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maria couldn't stop thinking about that night. How bad she wanted to continue, how bad she wished she did. She wanted so desperately to go back to her old life. It would be so much easier than this. Even with all the problems they were dealing with. She was finding it harder and harder to keep this secret from Liz and Alex every day now.  
  
"Uh … Maria … are you feeling ok?" Liz asked a little worried.  
  
"Yeah … why wouldn't I be?" Maria asked.  
  
"You seem spacey today." Alex chimed in, "What's going on?"  
  
"I … I guess I am just under a lot of stress … that's all." Maria replied a little tired.  
  
"Maybe you should go home then!" Liz said worriedly.  
  
"No … I mean … you need me here." Maria responded.  
  
"It's a very slow day today Maria, I am sure we can do fine just by ourselves." Liz said sympathetically.  
  
"Are you sure?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah … you should probably get some rest … you look awful." Alex said.  
  
"Thanx Alex." Maria said sarcastically. She decided to take his advice. And went home fully intended on going to bed … but events would soon happen and it would change everything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maria stepped into her house and it was already dark. Her mom said she wouldn't be home until later tomorrow. So she had the house all to herself. It was kind of nice. Now she could just listen in peace and now have to worry about stupid chores getting in the way of her thoughts.  
  
All of the sudden she heard a knock at her door.  
  
When she opened it … she was totally surprised to see Michael standing there.  
  
"Well … can I come in?" Michael asked.  
  
"I … um … what are you doing here?" Maria asked allowing him a little room to squeak by her.  
  
"That's what I want to know!" Michael replied.  
  
"Excuse me?" Maria asked confused.  
  
"I want to know everything … I want to know how you learned about me … Isabelle, and Max." Michael said walking up to her.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Maria said as she tried to walk away.  
  
But Michael wouldn't let her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him so they were looking eye to eye.  
  
"When I kissed you I saw things. Things I can't explain … but you broke the kiss and I need to find out what is happening." Michael said leaning in towards her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Maria said strangely.  
  
But that was all she got to say. Before she knew it, he grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. It was an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time. It was an emotion she wanted to feel from him for a long time. It was love. But he didn't love her. Not know anyway. But it didn't matter, something seemed right about it. And she could feel he was feeling the same way also.  
  
"Maria!" Michael moaned.  
  
"Michael … this is wrong." Maria said.  
  
"Why?" Michael asked.  
  
"Cause your just using me." Maria replied sadly.  
  
"But you want me to know." He replied looking into her eyes.  
  
And he was right. Yet again he had surprised her. Because she did want him to know. She wanted to be able to touch him again, to hold him again. To laugh with him again. And she could tell he was starting to want this. Something was right about this. And then she could feel something happening.  
  
Michael started to see images. He was her holding a crystal ball. Just thinking something and then he saw Maria finding herself in the New World. He saw what she went through when she was with him. And how she wished harder and harder to go back to her old life. And then all of the sudden, he remembered everything that happened before Maria made the wish.  
  
"Maria?" Michael looked at her.  
  
"What?" She asked almost sadly.  
  
"How did this happen … I mean …it was after Christmas … and I …" He started to say.  
  
"You remember." Maria asked excitedly.  
  
"Some of it's a little fuzzy … but yeah … it's coming back to me." He replied with an aching headache.  
  
"Michael … I mean … but I." There was just nothing she could say to express how she felt. She wanted to be with him. The new him. The him that learned to trust her. And now she got it. All she could think of, of doing, was kiss him. And this kiss lasted probably the longest ever.  
  
"Maria … we got to find a way back." He said to her on a serious note now.  
  
"I tired … It won't work." Maria said frantically.  
  
"Calm down … let me see the crystal." He said to her.  
  
She quickly ran to her room and retrieved the ball. She hadn't touched it for a week now and gave up hope on it. Then she handed it to him when she got back.  
  
"Here." She said giving it to him.  
  
Michael took the ball and held it in his hands. She was right, he wished but nothing happened. It was useless. But just when he handed the ball back to her … it slipped through her hands and shattered everywhere.   
  
Then Michael and Maria felt the ground beneath them move. And all of the sudden, everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Maria … Maria wake up." Liz said as she looked over Maria.  
  
"What happened?" Maria asked.  
  
"That's what we want to know." Tess replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took Michael and Maria a little while to realize that the crystal shattering ended the spell and brought them back to the right time they were supposed to be in. Once everything started to come back to them, they told everyone what happened. Of course they left some "personal" details out though.  
  
"So I wasn't even there yet?" Tess asked almost sadly.  
  
"Nope … and you should have seen what a jerk Kyle was!" Maria said snidely.  
  
"I wasn't a jerk … I just didn't get in touch with my inner Buddha yet." Kyle said nonchalantly.   
  
"Well … I would have loved to have seen that." Tess said smiling a little.  
  
"I can't imagine what that was like." Isabelle said.  
  
"Well … let's just say, A lot of us have grown up since then. I mean … you weren't as cold as she were back then." Maria replied.  
  
"So you mean to tell us that you went back in time to the shooting … told Liz to duck … I didn't heal her, so life continued but you guys didn't know about us. The world must have changed drastically." Max said.  
  
"Actually, you would think it did … but it didn't. I mean … we didn't do the same things together or anything. The same events were happening … just differently … and some events happened remarkably in the same manner." Maria responded trailing off.  
  
"What was I like?" Alex asked.  
  
"Let's just say … you have grown up the most Alex." Maria laughed a little.  
  
"Sure … at least I wasn't freaking out like I did in the beginning." He joked back.  
  
"I was a little. I was trying so hard to make sure that you three," Maria said pointing to Isabelle, Michael, and Max, "didn't find out I knew. It was so hard because there are just some things I am used to with you guys and I blew it big time … because Michael ended up finding out I knew." Maria said.  
  
"Would you care to elaborate?" Liz joked with her.  
  
"No!" Michael and Maria both said together  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maria walked with Michael hack to his apartment. It was so weird now. She would have to get used to adjusting yet again. Back in the other life, she didn't run from the FBI. Didn't worry about what the aliens were going to put her through. She didn't have to worry about the skins coming to attack her. And she didn't have to consul her best friends all the time.   
  
But the more she thought about it, the more she was glad that she was back to her normal time. If you could call this normal. Max, Liz, Michael, Maria, Isabelle, Alex, and even Kyle and Tess had become friends together. One year ago … Maria never would have expected herself to become friends with Kyle or Tess. They say that sometimes it's tragedy's that bring people together. If that is true, the eight of them have gone through a train wreck together.  
  
"So how do you feel?" Maria asked feeling kind of out of place at the moment.  
  
"A little weird I suppose." Michael responded looking around … Roswell changed quite a bit since he first arrived there.  
  
"It will take a while to get used to. But I didn't feel like going around and kissing everybody to make them realize what had happened." Maria said slyly.  
  
"No … we definitely couldn't have that." Michael said looking at her.  
  
"So your glad we got back." Maria questioned him.  
  
"When I think about it … yeah … I am glad." He responded.  
  
"I know you're not that big in talking. But you've grown accustomed to everyone … even us humans … haven't you?" Maria asked as she walked in front of him so they were face to face.  
  
"Yeah even the humans … however annoying some may be." He said sarcastically but playfully.   
  
"You better not be talking about me!" Maria said glaring at him.  
  
"No … I … I was talking about Alex!" He said smiling at her now.  
  
"Good." She said feeling proud and started walking again.  
  
"Although sometimes you can be …" Michael started to say.  
  
"Shut up Michael." Maria shot back.  
  
"I think I will … talking is way over rated." He said so now he stepped in front of her and they were face to face again. This world was a much better world. Even after all they had gone through, at least they did it together. I life without Maria, as much as he hated saying it to himself, was no life at all. He leaned down to kiss her. And this time, he deepened the kiss, he remembered the freak heat wave, and discovered some things from the past are better used in the future. Yeah … he liked this world a lot better, cause in this world, he had Maria.  
  
The End  



End file.
